


Birthday Cake for Two (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: All your friends are away on your birthday, so Bucky tries to cheer you up.





	Birthday Cake for Two (Imagine)

You didn’t bother setting an alarm, so you cursed when you checked the time and saw it was still morning. Late morning, but morning nonetheless. Deciding there wasn’t good reason to get out of bed, you tried to go back to sleep, only to be unable to get comfortable enough to do so.

You kicked the covers off and took a nice, long shower before getting into a clean set of PJs and settling in front of your laptop to find something to watch, hoping to distract yourself from the fact that you were alone in the tower, on your birthday of all days. Steve, Vision, and Wanda were on missions, Tony and Pepper were on business, Clint and Nat were at his house, and Thor was with Jane. The only one around was Bucky, but he tended to keep his interactions with everyone minimal, thus you weren’t exactly friends.

When your favorite movie failed to cheer you up as you’d hoped, you decided to start a new series you’d been meaning to check out. The third episode in, you were interrupted by a soft knocking at your door. You paused it and shuffled over, opening the door slowly to reveal a nervous looking Bucky.

“Hey,” you greeted, brow slightly furrowed.

“Hi,” he breathed, almost forcefully. “I uh…” he extended his metal hand, offering you a small cake on a dinner plate.

Your jaw dropped at the sight of it; bright and a bit sloppily decorated. It definitely didn’t come from a bakery. “Did you bake this?” you asked, dumbfounded.

He shifted on his feet and turned away, trying to hide the redness creeping up his face. “Kinda. It was from a box.” He cleared his throat and lifted his other hand, which was holding a bag. “I got your favorite takeout and snacks, too. In case you were hungry.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” you smiled, taking the offered bag. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothin’,” he shrugged bashfully. “You’re always nice to me, and when Steve told me it was your birthday, I wanted to do somethin’ nice for you.”

You nodded in appreciation before stepping aside. “You want to come in and join me? Help me eat this food?”

Your heart melted at the way his eyes lit up. He grinned and stepped inside, letting you lead him over to your bed. You settled against the headboard with your laptop in between you, surrounded by the food he brought. There was little talk, but many shared smiles, and by the time all the food, including the cake, was gone,  you were about ready to fall asleep against his shoulder.

Without warning, he lifted his arm and pulled you closer, helping you get more comfortable. When he heard your steady breathing, he kissed the top of your head and murmured, “Happy birthday, Sweetheart.”

* * *

 


End file.
